my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrenaline Rush
Adrenaline Rush (アドレナリンラッシュ, Adorenarin Rasshu): An adrenaline-manipulation Quirk that grants the user, Rei English, the ability to actively dictate the rate of which his adrenal glands are producing the epinephrine hormone, put simply, he can induce an adrenaline rush in any situation without the need of a catalyst. Description Rei's Quirk bestows him the power to alter the speed at which adrenaline in his body is prepared and absorbed into the bloodstream, empowering Rei with surges of adrenaline at will. Additionally, in order to cope with the elevated speed at which adrenaline is being created, Rei's body can take up to three times the quantity an average person could handle without any repercussions. Aside from its main purpose, it goes without saying that the Quirk instigates the effects present throughout the course of an adrenaline rush, with his quirk activated, Rei undergoes a notable swell in his physical prowess and an enhanced pain threshold. Days before the , Rei bore fruit to the power that allows him to alter the rate of production of adrenaline in another's bloodstream through physical contact. Some time afterwards, during his mentoring under the guidance of Kido Iyashi, Rei reached new feats with his Quirk through unconventional methods. He taught Rei that his Quirk only multiplies his base strength as opposed to creating strength from nothing (and likewise with his other attributes). By forcing Rei to undergo an intense training regime without the assistance of his Quirk, even in the short period of time allotted, Rei made leaps and bounds in his physical growth and as a result, raised the overall level of his Quirk. Techniques *'Adrenaline Assault' (アドレナリンアサルト, Adorenarin Asaruto): Rei speeds up his adrenaline production rate near to its limit (occasionally to its actual limit) and punches without end, essentially forming a wall of punches. The increased stamina, speed and power gained from increasing the rate of adrenaline production essentially makes the attack both a formidable offensive and defensive strategy. *'Adrenaline Overdose' ( のアドレナリン, Adorenarin Obādosu): For a limited period of one minute, Rei surpasses the boundaries placed on his quirk by his body, in other words, how fast he's capable of generating adrenaline and the quantity of adrenaline he can deal with. The deliberate disregard of these limitations greatly intensify the physical abilities given to him as a result of the quirk, causing the birth of Rei's true adrenaline rush. By executing this technique, Rei temporarily becomes immune from all forms of pain and fatigue, tanking blows that would usually render him unable to move. Furthermore, he receives a noteworthy boost in strength, speed and agility, enough to lift trucks whole, close down distances of approximately 100 metres in under four seconds and manoeuvre with added efficiency, capable of rapidly dispatching a horde of low-class villains. Lastly, all five of his senses are further strengthened, subsequently increasing his depth perception, perception of time as well as a knack of discerning location through sound and smell, although at a very basic level. This special move, of course, comes with the appropriate price for such an increase in ability. After the minute has passed, his body will essentially "short-circuit" in a way, completely ceasing all production of adrenaline and thus erasing his pain immunity, causing him to feel all the built-up damage at once and inevitably faint from the amount discomfort. Adrenaline also does not provide effective healing from the damage he has sustained, so if Rei has suffered serious injuries then he could be hospitalised for a somewhat large period of time. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks